Painkiller
by Carnetia
Summary: Kehilangan dirimu membuat diriku gila. Kehilangan dirimu membuat diriku seperti bumi tanpa cahaya matahari. Aku kehilangan arah. Aku kehilangan dunia. Aku kehilangan mimpiku. Aku kehilangan segalanya. Hingga pada akhirnya, kutemukan 'Sesuatu' Yang bisa membuatku melupakanmu, dan melupakan jati diriku yang sebenarnya/Based On Painkiller-T-Ara, The SeeYa, 5Dolls& SPEED!/OneShoot!


**_-Painkiller-_**

 _ **-CelestyaRegalyana-**_

 _ **-Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort-**_

 _ **-T-**_

 _ **-YAMAHA CORPORATION-**_

 _ **-OOC, Typo(S), Typo, based on Painkiller-T-Ara, The SeeYa, 5Dolls & SPEED, payah untuk dimengerti jalan ceritanya, mungkin Fanfiction ini gak sejalan sama arti yang sebenarnya, bahasa Inggrisnya bukan dari Yana, Yana copas langsung dari videonya, dan lain-lain-**_

 _ **-(A/N) Kalau ada yang punya lagu ini, disarankan baca sambil dengarkan lagunya, biar feel-nya lebih kerasa, hehe-**_

* * *

 _Love is a bad memory..._

Miku terdiam. Diletakkannya kopernya di samping tempat ia berdiri. Sedangkan tas sandangnya masih setia berada di bahuny _a._

 _Love is a hurt memory..._

Manik _teal_ nya bergerak. Menelusuri semua lekuk ruangan yang terasa tidak asing itu.

 _When will things be okay?_

Mata kosongnya melayang dalam kenangan masa lalu. Pikirannya hilang sejenak dalam jutaan ingatan.

 _When will the sun rise again?_

Kaki jenjangnya mulai berjalan perlahan. Mendekati sebuah sofa yang tertutupi oleh kain putih.

 _Are all farewels this?_

Diremasnya pelan kain putih yang menutupi sofa tersebut.

 _Love is only love when it hurts…_

Tiba-tiba, senyum terbit di wajah gadis itu. Bangkit dari duduknya, mulai diambilnya semua kain putih yang menutupi barang-barang disini.

 _When will things be okay?_

 _When will sun rise again?_

 _Are all farewell this painful to death?_

Disaat ia mengambil kain putih tersebut, tampak sebuah cermin besar. Kembali memantulkan refleksi dirinya.

 _I'm choked up._

Selanjutnya, jendela. Ketika Miku menarik tali _horizontal blind_ yang menutupi jendela tersebut, cahaya menyeruak masuk. Menerangi tubuh gadis itu, juga sebagian dari rumah tersebut.

 _I can't even breathe…_

Gadis itu berbalik.

 _Time goes by but it's no use…_

Miku tersenyum riang. Semuanya masih tampak sama. Sangat manis. Sangat hangat. Manik matanya yang tadinya tampak mati, tampak seperti hidup lagi.

 _Please heal my heart…_

 _So I can smile a little…_

Gadis itu meletakkan kopernya di atas ranjang. Membuka pengait kopernya.

 _This headache won't get better…_

Mulai diambilnya satu persatu pakaian dari dalam kopernya.

 _I pull my pillow into my arms…_

 _The thorns keep piercing my heart…_

 _I scream in my unlit room…_

Sambil memegang salah satu pakaiannya, ia berjalan menuju lemari bewarna cokelat tua.

 _This severe cold won't get better…_

Dibukanya pintu lemari tersebut.

 _I swallow two, three pills without water…_

Apa yang ia lihat di dalam lemari adalah beberapa pakaian yang masih tergantung rapi disana. Gadis itu sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu.

 _A dirty morning, a severe cold…_

 _Why am I coughing again?_

Digantungkannya pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. Berkumpul bersama pakaian-pakaian lainnya.

 _Though I'm sick to death, I only think of you…_

Dilihatnya satu persatu pakaian yang berada di lemari tersebut. Sedikit mengenang masa lalu.

 _I guess you really are my medicine…_

Sampai ketika gadis itu melihat satu pakaian bewarna biru, dengan corak kecil bewarna putih, kuning, merah, dan putih. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh pelan pakaian itu. Lalu diambilnya pakaian yang terasa sangat tidak asing tersebut. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

 _I guess the story is already over…_

Dipeluknya pakaian tersebut, sebelum dia berjalan menuju ranjangnya, dan duduk diatasnya.

 _I am, I am crying…_

 _(My cold won't get better)_

Ia menangis.

 _When will things be okay?_

Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata gadis itu, hingga ke pipinya. Dilemparkannya baju tersebut ke sampingnya, sebelum dia mengambil tas sandangnya.

 _When will the sun rise again?_

Dirogoh-rogohnya isi tasnya itu. Sebelum ia mengambil sebuah botol obat.

 _Are all farewells this painful to death?_

Dibukanya tutup obat tersebut, diambil dua hingga tiga pil. Tanpa ragu, ia menelan semua pil itu.

 _I'm choked up and I can't even breathe…_

Belum semenit setelah meminum pil tersebut, gadis itu sudah terbatuk-batuk. Tangan sebelah kanannya meremas dadanya, ia tidak bisa bernafas. Sesak.

 _Time goes by but it's no use…_

Dengan perlahan, rasa sesak itu hilang. Digantikan oleh rasa kantuk yang berlebih. Dibaringkannya tubuhnya ke ranjang dengan posisi menyamping.

 _Please heal my heart…_

Ia berbalik. Merubah posisi menjadi merentang di ranjang. Dengan tangan sebelah kanannya, ia menutupi sebagian dari rupa imutnya.

 _So I can smile a little…_

* * *

Pagi menjelang sore. Cahaya matahari mulai meredup. Begitu juga dengan langit. Gadis bersurai _teal_ itu masih tertidur di ranjangnya. Tangannya mash memegang sebuah bantal.

 _I need a painkiller…_

 _Help me take my pain away…_

Perlahan, tubuh mungil Miku menggeliat kecil. Sepertinya ia akan bangun.

 _I always thought you were a harmful person to me…_

 _Ma mistake…_

 _I can't live without you…_

Gadis itu bangkit dari tidurnya dengan cepat. Terduduk di atas ranjang. Gadis itu melirik ke samping. Tempat di mana _handphone_ nya berada. Dengan cepat diambilnya benda itu.

 _I can't even take care of my body…_

 _What do I do?_

Ditekannya beberapa digit nomor di layar, lalu ditempelkannya benda itu ke telinganya. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

 _At this rate, this will kill me…_

Tak ada jawaban. Miku panik. Kembali ditelponnya nomor itu. Ia kembali menangis.

 _Though I'm sick, I only think of you…_

 _I guess you really are my medicine…_

Tidak ada jawaban.

 _I guess the story is already over…_

Tangisannya semakin kuat. Ia membanting _handphone_ nya tepat ke sampingnya.

 _I am, I am crying…_

Diremasnya dadanya. Rasa sakit dan kehilangan ini sangat menyakitkan. Sakit. Diliriknya botol obat yang berada di atas meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Terdapat tulisan, _TOXIC CHEM_ \- (Tidak tampak lagi) Sedangkan di bawahnya terdapat tulisan _POISONOUS_ \- Diremasnya selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya.

 _(My cold won't get better)_

* * *

Ia masih terduduk dengan posisi lutut di depan dadanya. Disenderkannya kepalanya ke atas lututnya. Matanya masih sangat sembap.

Langkah lesu gadis itu mengarah menuju kamar mandi. Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

Ketika di dalam, ia bercemin melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri. Disekanya rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Senyuman manis kembali terbit di wajah manisnya.

Ia melirik ke samping. Miku melihat sebuah botol kaca yang mungkin _shampoo_ , atau sabun. Dihirupnya baunya. Ekspresinya sedikit berubah setelah menghirupnya. Tampak sedih.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan, gadis malang itu duduk di lantai. Ditumpahkannya sisa-sisa dari isi botol kaca itu. Manik matanya yang kosong terus memperhatikan bagaimana jatuhnya air itu.

Setelah tidak tersisa apa-apa lagi, gadis itu menaruh botol kaca itu ke sampingnya. Sedangkan ia tertunduk dan melamun dengan ekspresi yang susah dijelaskan. Melamun mengenai masa lalunya. Terbang ke alam kenangan, menyelami segala macam rupa ingatan cinta yang menyakitkan ini.

* * *

Dengan senyuman yang terlukis di wajah Miku, tangannya membawa dua buah piring kaca yang diatasnya terhidangkan mie. Diletakkannya dengan hati-hati di atas meja makannya yang sangat kecil.

 _Though I'm sick to death, I only think of you…_

Setelah itu, ia duduk di kursi yang dihidangkan. Sambil menopang kepalanya menggunakan tangan sebelah kanannya, ia tersenyum. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

 _I quess you really are my medicine…_

Miku tertawa kecil. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

 _I quess the story is already over…_

 _I am, I am crying…_

Apakah orang yang sedang Miku akan datang? Miku mulai cemas menunggunya. Ia mulai memainkan kuku-kuku jarinya _._

 _(My cold won't get better)_

I want to hang onto the leaving footsteps…

Tiba-tiba saja, Miku terbatuk-batuk. Tangannya dengan spontan menutupi mulutnya. Cairan kental bewarna merah keluar dari mulutnya. Saking tidak kuatnya, Miku terjatuh dari kursinya.

 _And beg out…_

Ketika ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulutnya, tampak noda darah mengotori seluruh telapak tangannya. Miku menangis. Miku tau ini akan terjadi. Tetapi, mengapa secepat ini?

 _I'm so sick that I don't even have that kind of courage…_

Dilihatnya makanan, dan minuman yang masih tergeletak rapi di atas meja. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Hatinya terus berbisik **_'Ia tidak akan datang. Ia tidak akan datang.'_**

 _When will things be okay?_

Dilemparkannya satu piring ke lantai. Membuatnya piring kaca tersebut pecah. Meninggalkan serpihan-serpihan kaca yang sangat tajam. Selanjutnya, ia melemparkan semua piring yang ada di atas meja. Tidak peduli akan hal itu. Begitu juga dengan gelas yang berisi air mineral. Ia bergeser menuju cermin yang tepat berada di samping meja makan tersebut.

 _When will the sun rise again?_

 _Are all farewells this painful to death?_

Diambilnya botol obat beracun, tetapi menenangkan itu dari atas meja tersebut. Seperti orang gila, ia tertawa-tawa sendiri. Sedangkan botol obat itu sudah ia genggam. Lalu ia kembali menangis. Cermin yang berada di depannya memantulkan dirinya sendiri.

 **PRANG!**

Dilemparkannya botol obat itu ke cermin, membuat cermin itu menjadi retak. Dari kecil, hingga retakan itu menyebar.

 _I'm choked up, and I can't even breath (This headache won't get better, this severe cold won't get better)_

Miku kembali menangis. Sejuta kenangan dan ingatan menyakitkan itu kembali merasuki pikirannya. Membuat rasa penyesalan itu kembali menyelimuti hatinya. Perlahan-lahan ia jatuh terduduk di lantai.

 _Time goes but It's no use (She won't pick up my phone calls, Love isn't finding me again)_

Darah yang menggenang di lantai menjadi saksi bisu apa yang terjadi. Miku menangis dengan suara kuat. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ketika ia kembali melihat telapak tangannya yang penuh darah, ia kembali tertawa seperti orang gila.

 _Please heal my heart so I can smile a little… (She won't pick up my phone calls, She won't pick up my phone calls)_

Dan ia kembali menangis. Meraung-raung di ruangan itu.

 _She won't pick up my phone calls…_

Dengan air mata yang berjatuhan, ia menunduk. Mejatuhkan dirinya ke dalam kepungan lengannya. Suara isakan tangis masih terdengar di ruangan itu.

Cinta ini menyakitkan. Takdir ini menyedihkan. Kenapa Kau membuat kami saling mencintai, tetapi pada akhirnya Kau membuat kami harus berpisah? Kenapa? Kenapa ia justru pergi dari dunia ini? Kenapa Kau begitu jahat? Apakah pada akhirnya hanya aku yang merasakan rasa sakit ini? Menahan semua rasa dingin ini? Kenapa Kau tega melakukan ini? Apa sebenarnya mau-Mu?

* * *

Miku masih menatap jam beker yang berada di atas meja itu. Jam itu terus bergerak. Jenuh melihat hal itu, jari telunjuk Miku memundurkan jarum panjangnya. Ingin melihat waktu kembali mundur.

Tapi, semuanya kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada yang berbeda.

Dengan cepat, Miku mengambil jam beker tersebut. Diulanginya lagi kegiatan yang barusan ia lakukan.

Namun, hasilnya masih sama. Kembali seperti semula.

Karena kesal, Miku membanting jam itu ke meja dengan kuat. Untungnya, jam tersebut tidak rusak.

Matanya melirik ke samping jam beker itu.

Botol obat itu lagi.

Dengan perlahan, tangan mungilnya mengambil botol obat itu lagi. Sebelum kembali menuangkan pil itu ke tangannya. Ditelannya semua pil itu. Lagi, belum semenit meminum pil itu, Miku kembali merasa sesak di dadanya. Ditutupnya matanya untuk menahan rasa sesak itu.

Tidak lama, Miku mulai merasa tenang.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, apa yang ia lihat adalah hal yang paling mengejutkan.

Jam beker yang tadi ia banting memutar mundur jarum panjang dan pendeknya. Rasanya bagaikan waktu kembali berputar mundur.

Mata Miku berkaca-kaca. Dipeluknya erat jam tersebut. Ia menangis haru. Perlahan, ia merasa sangat mengantuk. Matanya perlahan-lahan mulai tertutup. Tubuhnya pelan-pelan mulai terbaring ke sofa.

Ia kembali tidur.

Ia kembali terbang menuju alam mimpi.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Please help me, Painkiller…_

* * *

 ** _Hai!_**

 ** _Kali ini Yana buat Fanfiction yang berasal dari sebuah lagu, yaitu, Painkiller-T-Ara, The SeeYa, 5Dolls & SPEED._**

 ** _Ada yang bingung sama Fanfiction ini? Kalau mau silahkan lihat MV-nya di Youtube._**

 ** _Awalnya, Yana juga bingung, lho, waktu pertama kali lihat MV lagu ini. Serius, Yana gak ngerti sama sekali. Saudara-saudara Yana juga pada gak ngerti. Kok ini ketawa tiba-tiba? Kok nangis tiba-tiba? Obat apa yang selalu dia minum? Apa maksud judulnya 'Painkiller'? Apa sebenarnya maskdunya?_**

 ** _Baru akhir-akhir ini aja Yana baru 'Ngeh' Sama maksud lagu ini. Padahal dari awal tahun 2013, Yana udah tau lagu ini. Tapi, kalau salah maaf, ya. Ini cuma menurut Yana aja. Jadi, jangan marah, ya._**

 ** _Jadi, ceritanya gini, si Park Jiyeon (Di MV-nya dia yang jadi Miku-nya, atau tokoh utamanya) Ini punya kekasih. Jadi, tiba-tiba kekasihnya ini meninggal. Karena belum siap dengan kematian kekasihnya, Jiyeon menjadi gila. Dia pergi dari rumahnya. Mungkin untuk melupakan segalnya. Entah bagaimana caranya, Jiyeon mendapat sebuah obat atau pil yang berguna untuk menenangkan jiwa, tetapi, berbahaya bagi kesehatan. Dan obat atau pil itu membuat penggunanya ketagihan (Mungkin seperti narkoba, lah) Baru, di awal cerita ini, Jiyeon kembali datang ke rumah lamanya. Mungkin pakaian yang ia temukan di lemari adalah pakaian dia ketika kekasihnya masih hidup, atau mungkin hadiah dari kekasihnya? Makanya dia jadi nangis. Kan, setelah itu dia minum pil atau obat itu lagi, makanya di terbatuk-batuk dan sesak nafas. Baru ketika hampir di scene terakhir, disaat Jiyeon batuk darah, itu mungkin karena efek dari pil itu. Ah, ya, mungkin juga si Jiyeon ini menjadi gila karena kehilangan kekasihnya._**

 ** _Gitu, sih, menurut Yana. Soalnya membingungkan gitu. Kalau mau, Readers bisa lihat sendiri MV-nya di Youtube._**

 ** _Ah, ya, ini soal Fanfiction Yana yang Revenge. Itu yang udah baca mau dibuatkan sequel, gak? Udah mulai terotak gimana sequelnya *Tapi bagi yang gak kuat, jangan dibaca *EvilSmirk**_**

 ** _Ok, jadi sampai disini saja bacotan Yana._**

 ** _Apakah ada Reader yang berkenan untuk mereview? (Yana gak maksa, kok!)_**


End file.
